Memos
by Rosine
Summary: Traduite de Memos de Tartan-Angel.//.\\. Des messages que s’écrivent nos deux professeurs préférés… Qui a dit Flitwick? *regard diabolique*
1. Chapter 1

Traduite de Memos de Tartan-Angel

Des messages que s'écrivent nos deux professeurs préférés… (Qui a dit Flitwick? *regard diabolique*). Je me demande si vous serez capable de dire combien l'auteur s'ennuyait.

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall_

**Albus Dumbledore

* * *

**

_Albus, tout va bien? Vous semblez distant aujourd'hui._

**Je ne peux pas parler maintenant, Minerva, je suis en feu.**

_Techniquement vous écrivez, vous ne parlez pas. Etes-vous littéralement en feu ?_

**Vos commentaires sarcastiques ne m'intéressent pas. 2) C'est pareil que si j'étais en feu !**

_Vous avez mangé du piment, avouez._

**C'est une possibilité.**

_Idiot._

**Vous pensez que je ne le sais pas ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vous aviez tort! Vous aviez tort! Vous aviez tort!**

_Ok, Albus, calmez vous, il n'y a pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie._

**Doux Merlin ! Il faut que je le dise à Alastor !**

_N'y pensez même pas !_

**Que comptez vous faire pour cela ?**

_N'oubliez pas que vous parlez au professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard._

**N'oubliez pas que vous parlez à l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard et à celui qui à le pouvoir de vous virer.**

_N'oubliez pas que vous parlez à la femme qui fait toute votre paperasse._

**…MORBLEU ! Vous avez gagné !**

_Merci._

**De toute manière… VOUS AVIEZ TORT !!**

_Eh bien, si vous ne l'aviez pas prévenu, j'aurais eu raison._

**Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce pauvre homme sans un juste avertissement.**

_Qui vous faisait gagner 2 gallions._

**Aussi. Mais même si je ne lui avait pas dit, je ne pense pas que ça aurait marché.**

_Bien sur que si._

**Non**

_Si_

**Non**

_Sommes nous vraiment en train de faire cela ?_

**Eh bien, c'est votre faute. Vous n'auriez pas du parier que vous changeriez la couleur des cheveux de Severus sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Que devient le monde…_

**Que s'est-il passé?**

_Vous avez trois essais._

**Les Citrons confits ont envahis la terre ?**

_Merlin j'espère que non._

**Est-ce que Tom a enfin changé son nom en Voldynounet ?**

_NON ! Honnêtement, ne plaisantez pas avec ça._

**Toutes vos robes ont été changées dans des couleurs brillantes ?**

_N… Attendez, comment savez-vous ça ?_

**J'ai mes sources.**

_C'était vous, n'est-ce pas?_

**Sans commentaires.**

_Insupportable imbécile._

**C'est un peu sévère.**

_Vous feriez mieux de dormir avec un œil ouvert, Dumbledore, parce que j'aurais ma revanche._

**Vous êtes attirante quand vous devenez une maniaque homicide. Un peu comme Mr Hyde.**

_Comment va Fumseck ces dernier temps ?_

**Eh bien il est très… VOUS N'OSERIEZ PAS !**

_Vraiment ?_

**FUMSECK !! FUMSECK!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!**

_Waouh, vous devenez aussi paranoïaque qu'Alastor. Ce doit être l'âge._


	4. Chapter 4

_Albus, à quoi pensez-vous ?!_

**Eh bien, je pensais prendre un autre citron confit puis je me suis demandé si ça ne gâcherait pas mon appétit pour le diner. J'ai mangé le citron…**

_Pas ça !_

**Je pense à beaucoup de chose. A laquelle référez vous?**

_Celle que vous avez dramatiquement annoncée à la réunion du personnel ce matin._

**Enfin quelqu'un qui écoute ce que je dis.**

_Eh bien, vous papillonnez un peu._

**Ce n'est pas le sujet.**

_Oui. D'ailleurs, À QUOI PENSIEZ-VOUS ? PENSIEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT ?_

**Bien sûr que je pensais. Je pense qu'une soirée karaoké serait une bonne idée.**

_Oui, mais la rendre obligatoire est une chose complètement différente._

**Y-a-t-il un moyen que je vous persuade de venir ?**

_NON !_

**Je fournirais l'alcool.**

_J'y serais_

**Mais vous devrez chanter au moins une chanson.**

_Oubliez._

S'iiiil-vooous-plaaaaaiiiit ?

_Albus je sais que vous tentez de me faire des yeux de Bamby à travers la page mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je suis immunisée._

**Vous savez que vous en avez envie.**

_Vraiment ?_

**Oui. De plus vous verrez les tentatives de Severus pour chanter.**

_Très tentant._

**S'il vous plait ?**

_Erf ! Très bien._

**Merci ! MERCI ! MERCI ! Vous n'allez pas le regretter!**

_Quelque-chose me dit que si…_


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai mal à la tête.**

_C'est de votre faute si vous vous êtes bourré._

**Bourré ?**

_Regardez dans le dictionnaire, Albus._

**Je ne pense pas pouvoir regarder dans quoi que ce soit hormis l'intérieur de mes paupières, pour l'instant.**

_Dans ce cas allez dormir et arrêtez de parler avec moi._

**Je ne peux pas, j'ai été privé de vie sociale.**

_Donnez-moi la force de le supporter._

**Je pourrais essayer de vous transformer en l'incroyable Hulk si vous voulez.**

_Qu'est-ce qu'un incroyable Hulk?_

**Pour être parfaitement honnête (comme l'ange que je suis) je n'en sais rien. Un genre de personnage de bande dessinée Moldue je crois.**

_Charmant._

**C'est toujours mieux qu'un Schtroumpf.**

_Schtroumpf ?_

**Une petite créature bleue avec un chapeau blanc.**

_Aïe, aïe, aïe._

**Je vois que les leçons d'espagnol sont efficaces.**

_Les leçons d'espagnol ?_

**Laissez-tomber.**

_Retour sur le sujet, vous vous êtes soulé et j'ai du ramasser les morceaux._

**C'est votre travail ; me garder dans les limites.**

_Oui. Eh bien, vous pouvez me remercier en surveillant mes lionceaux ce soir pendant que je vais diner._

**Mais j'ai la gueule de bois !**

_Et il se trouve que c'est mon anniversaire donc allez vous faire foutre._

**Non merci.**

_Albus !_

**Bien, bravo, je vais me coucher.**

_Albus ?_

**…**

_Albus, je jure devant Merlin que je vais vous envoyer une beuglante si vous ne prenez pas soin de mes Gryffondors !_

**Je suis levé ! Je suis levé !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Minnie, savez vous quel jour on est ?**

_Le dernier jour de votre vie si vous continuez à m'appeler Minnie_

**Mais non, imbécile, c'est votre ANNIVERSAIRE !**

_Joie._

**Je sens le sarcasme de votre note.**

_Wow, ça a fonctionné._

**Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas heureuse ?**

_Parce que j'ai cours avec les 'Maraudeur' ! C'est suffisant pour rendre fou n'importe qui._

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais qu'ils ne dépassent pas les bornes.**

_Maintenant je m'inquiète._

**Mais j'ai dit 'Ne vous inquiétez pas' !**

_Raison de plus de s'inquiéter, franchement._

**Votre confiance en moi est bouleversante.**

_Que puis-je dire ? Je suis une personne bouleversante._

**Bref, j'ai besoin de vous voir dans la salle des profs immédiatement.**

_Pourquoi ?_

**Je ne peux pas expliquer maintenant. A bientôt.**

_Espèce de vieux fou._


	7. Chapter 7

_Minerva_

**Albus**

_**Les deux**_

**Minerva, SAUVEZ-MOI !!!!**

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

**Devinez qui vient d'arriver ?**

_Oh oh… non…_

**Si…. C'est…**

_**L'abruti incompétent !**_

_Fudge n'abandonne jamais, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez.**

_Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?_

**Pour aider votre employeur et gagner la gratitude d'un ami.**

_Qui a dit que vous étiez mon ami ?_

**C'était froid.**

_Ils ne m'appellent pas la Reine de Glace pour rien._

**Pour autant que je sache, ils ne vous appellent pas du tout la Reine de Glace.**

_Ce n'est pas le sujet._

**Non effectivement. S'il vous plait, SAUVEZ-VOUS DE CET ENFER !!!**

_Laissez-moi y réfléchir._

**S'il vous plait je ne peux pas supporter une seconde de plus dans ce bureau avec cet idiot.**

_Ca doit vous changer d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre un idiot._

**Oui, mais AAAAAAAAAAIDEEEEEEEEEZ-MOOOOOOOOOI**

_Hum…_

**S'il vous plait.**

…

…

_Vous m'êtes redevable Dumby._

**MERCI !!! Vous êtes maintenant mon héros.**

_Je sais, Albus, je sais. Sérieusement, vous m'êtes redevable._


	8. Chapter 8

**Est-ce que c'est un grincement de dents que j'entends ?**

_Pourquoi Albus ? POURQUOI ?_

**Pourquoi quoi ?**

_Pourquoi me tourmentez-vous ainsi ?_

**J'ai peur de ne pas savoir ce que vous voulez dire.**

_Elle, Albus… Ce... Ce… Crapaud !_

**Vous voulez dire Dolores ?**

_Bien sur que je veux dire ELLE, Albus. Pourquoi par le plus profonds, le plus sombre des enfers avez-vous laissez Fudge nous la coller ici ?_

**Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix.**

_S'il vous plait ! Vous êtes quasiment le cerveau de Fudge !_

**Pas cette fois.**

_Grrrr…_

**Grognez sur eux autant que vous voulez, comme ça vous ne passerez pas votre frustration sur notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les force du mal.**

_Pas faux._

**Elle ne se rendra pas compte que vous l'avez insultée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

_Oui, mais quand même…_

**S'il vous plait, Minerva laissez couler. Tout ira bien. En plus, elle n'est peut-être aussi mauvaise.**

_Albus ! cette CHOSE a dragué mon mari ! Alors que j'étais à côté !_

**Et il été tellement amoureux de vous qu'il n'a même pas tourné l'œil dans sa direction. Au moins nous savons que sa vue est très bonne.**

_Je ne suis toujours pas contente._

**Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le soyez.**

_Wow, vous vous transformez vraiment en esclavagiste diabolique ! Je le savais !_

**MWAH HA HA HA HA HA !!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!_

**Oh oh…**

_Je vais vous tuer!_

**Hum… Où se cacher ?**

_Barrez cela, je vais vous torturer jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à peine vivant et ensuite, je vous regarderais me supplier de montrer de la pitié et ensuite seulement je vais VOUS ECORCHER VIF !!!_

**Oh, tellement Serpentard !**

_Ne m'insultez pas davantage !_

**Je ne vous vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois.**

_C'est le problème, vous ne faites jamais rien ! Cette fois c'est la fois de trop !_

**Je vous promets de m'excuser sincèrement pour quoi que j'ai pu faire qui vous a offensé.**

_ALBUS !!!!!_

**Oui, Minerva ?**

_PHOTOS, ALBUS !!_

**Oh, je vois…**

_Vous voyez ? Vous voyez ? Vous feriez mieux de voir en effet !_

**Maintenant, vraiment…**

_Albus, pourquoi au nom de Merlin feriez vous cela ?_

**C'était une jolie photo**

_C'était une photo de moi !_

**Quel est le souci avec cela ?**

_Vous l'avez montré à ces satanés Maraudeur ! Satanés Potter et Black m'ont regardé bizarrement TOUTE LA JOURNEE !_

**Ma faute.**

_Je ne vous le fais pas dire ; comme je vous l'ai dit : JE VAIS VOUS ASSASSINER !!!_

**Hagrid me sauvera**

_Oh, s'il vous plait ! Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai tout le monde de mon côté ici._

**Morbleu, pourquoi vous devez toujours avoir raison ?**

_Parce que je suis le génie diabolique._

**Faites moi confiance, je sais.**

_Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux de courir tout de suite parce que vous n'avez nulle part où vous cacher_

**Je suis d'accord. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGH !!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Minerva, je me pose parfois des questions sur votre santé mentale, ma chère.**

_Que voulez vous dire ?_

**Vous… Merlin, je ne peux pas le dire…**

_Crachez le morceau, Albus._

**Vous étiez vraiment… polie envers Sybille Trelawney. Pas seulement cela, vous l'avez défendue…**

_Votre but est ?_

**Vous, Mme La-Divination-Est-Un-Ramassis-De-Bêtises, avez défendu celle que vous pensez être 'fausse, menteuse et aussi mauvaise actrice'.**

_Et…_

**Et…**

_J'attendais en réalité une réponse._

**Ah, oui, bien. Ce que je veux dire est… pourquoi ?**

_Je suis une Gryffondor, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

**Oww ! Petite Minnie est en train de grandir…**

_Albus ?_

**Ouiiii ?**

_La ferme._

…

_Quoi pas de remarque désobligeante ?_

…

_Ha ! je vais enfin avoir droit à de la paix et du calme._

…

_Oh ! je vais en profiter !_

**Je craque !**

_Je le savais. Pomona me doit 5 gallions_

**Vous aviez un pari sur moi ?**

_Oui. Et vous êtes tombé droit dans le panneau. Félicitation._

**Oh, Merci… Hey !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, Minerva, Pourquoi les hippogriffes traverse les routes ?**

_Albus, arrêtez vos blagues stupides !_

**Pourquoi ?**

_Parce que, pour la DERNIERE FOIS, je ne suis PAS, je répète, PAS apparentée à Billy Connolly juste parce que je suis écossaise._

**Vous me l'avez dit plusieurs fois.**

_Je ne suis pas apparentée non plus à Annie Lennox._

**Je le sais maintenant.**

_Et bien, ARRETEZ DE CHANTER SES CHANSONS !!!_

**Je ne peux pas !**

_Ne soyez pas ridicule._

**Je ne le suis pas.**

_Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous arrêter ?_

**Parce que je l'ai dans la tête.**

_Oh, Merlin, nous y voici à nouveau._

***Don't they say love is blind?***

_Albus, arrêtez!_

***Must be talking to an angel***

_Eh bien vous l'êtes, mais s'il vous plait… ARRETEZ… MAINTENANT !!!_

**Vu que vous demandez tellement gentiment…**

_Merci !_

**Minerva ?**

_Oui, Albus ?_

**Toc, toc, toc !**

_AAAARGHH !!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Albus ?_

**Oui ?**

_Pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un enorme chemin de biscuit pour chat de mon bureau à la grande salle ?_

**J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir faim.**

_C'est stupide au-delà des mots._

**J'essayais juste d'être prévenant.**

_Albus, combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le dire ? Le simple fait que je sois un animagus chat ne veut pas dire que je mange de la nourriture pour chat !_

**Oh…**

_Vous devriez le savoir, vous m'avez entrainée !_

**Je sais…**

_Ne faîtes pas votre visage boudeur._

**Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.**

_Ne me mentez pas._

**Vraiment je ne…**

_ALBUS !_

**Morbleu ! Note à moi-même : trouver une nouvelle adjointe qui ne me connais pas aussi bien.**

_J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer._

**Que voulez vous dire ?**

_Je peux retourner la moiti du monde sorcier contre vous d'un simple claquement de doigts._

**SERIEUSEMENT ???**

_Vous voulez vérifier ?_

**Severus déteint sur vous.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Où est-il, Albus ?_

**Où est quoi ?**

_Vous savez exactement ce dont je veux parler._

**Je n'ai franchement aucune idée de…**

_Ne me faites pas venir, Albus !_

**Ok, je me rends ! Je l'ai pris, c'est pour votre bien.**

_Ok._

**Je vous demande pardon.**

_Ne demandez pas, c'est inconvenant._

**Avez-vous dit 'ok' ?**

_Je pense que oui._

**Ohoh…**

_C'est bon, Albus, vraiment._

**Minerva, est-ce que c'est vous qui tapez à ma porte ?**

_Ouvrez et vous verrez bien._

**J'ai trop peur.**

_Rendez le moi et il ne sera fait de mal à personne._

**Vous devriez mieux le cacher.**

_Et où suggérez-vous que je le cache ?_

**Hum… Où cacher une réserve secrète de vin pas si secrète que ça ?**


	14. Chapter 14

_Vous les avez aidés, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Aidé qui ?**

_Arrêtez de jouer les stupides imbéciles avec moi !_

**Mais je suis un 'Stupide Imbécile' comme vous le dites si bien.**

_ALBUS !_

**Ok.**

_Vous avez aidé les jumeau Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?**

_Oh… Ne vous moquez pas de moi, c'était bien trop ingénieux pour eux._

**Eh bien, ils sont plutôt intelligents, même s'ils choisissent de ne pas s'en servir directement pour l'école.**

_Ne me faites plus JAMAIS ça !_

**Humpf…**

…

**FINE !**


	15. Chapter 15

**C'était GENIAL !!**

_Je sais._

**Absolument génial, si je puis me permettre.**

_Attendez… vous saviez quelque-chose à ce sujet ?_

**Peut-être…**

_Vous les avez encore aidés ?_

**Peut-être…**

_Je suis très déçue de vous, Directeur._

**Quelle honte.**

_Pas parce que vous avez ENCORE aidé les jumeaux Weasley, mais parce que vous ne m'avez pas mise dans la confidence._

**Pardon ?**

_Vous-ne-me-l'avez-pas-dit !_

**Mais… je pensais que vous disiez…**

_Oui. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me laisser en dehors des farces sur la FEMME-CRAPEAU !!_

**Avez-vous une vague idée de combien vous paraissez hypocrite ?**

_Albus, vous feriez exactement la même chose dans ma position._

**Mais il y a au moins deux différences fondamentales entre nous…**

_Ok, ok, dîtes-le moi quand même la prochaine fois._

**Bien.**

…

**Hypocrite.**

_Je peux encore le lire, vous savez !_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour, Minnie.**

_Ne m'appelez pas comme cela._

**Et pourquoi donc ?**

_Parce que je pense que vous tenez à votre vie… ou au moins à votre barbe._

**Oh… Me ?…Ahou.**

_Vous ne venez pas de dire ça._

**Je pense que si.**

_ALBUS !_

**Oh oh…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pom pom pom pom tadam dam**

_Vous savez que je n'entends pas ce que vous fredonnez ?_

**Ooooui**

_Alors pourquoi vous prenez la peine de l'écrire ?_

**Parce que…**

_Parce que quoi ?_

**Parce que.**

_Albus, vous m'embêterez éternellement._

**Oh, non ! Le cauchemar du Nord est de retour.**

_Le quoi ?_

**Le cauchemar du Nord.**

_Biiiiien…_

**Je parlais de vous, ma chère**

_OH… Oh, bien._

**Pas de retour de flamme ?**

_Non._

**Honnêtement ?**

_Non. Je vais vous pourchasser et vous déchiqueter._

**Ca vous ressemble plus.**

_COUREZ, mon vieux, COUREZ !_

**Vous savez, vous devriez voir un thérapeute…**

_C'est CA. Vous feriez mieux d'avoir disparu dans cinq secondes parce que je viens vous attraper !_


End file.
